Behind The Mask: S1 E1
by ravannaroth
Summary: This is a Teen Titans Reality show! A new episode (Or chapter) is released every Friday at whatever time. This is Season One Episode One. Please Review, or Suggest and READ! More coming this Friday. Mild BBRAE rated M for language and other stuff. please read :)
1. Movie Night!

**Starfire: Ravanna Roth does not own Teen titans because if she did, Teen titans would still be on. :)**

* * *

_**Teen Titans Reality show! A tune in on Jump City's Ever-so-famous superheros! Let's see what they are really like in that big ass T!**_

* * *

_Living room camera:On_

* * *

Raven is currently reading _Into the Wild Nerd Yonder_ while Robin is helping Starfire cook some earth food instead of that disgusting tameraneon slop. Beastboy and Cyborg enters the room.

"Who wants to watch a movie! It's movie Night!" Beastboy shouted as he waved the bag from blockbuster around.

"Is it some lame movie like last time?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Matter fact, I think it will even please Raven." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Raven kept her eyes on the book.

"I doubt any movie you put on will please me. My book is way more interesting than one of your stupid movies-and my book is not even dark." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well,go on. Take a look Ms.-Good -for-anything." He tossed the bag to Raven.

Raven unraveled the bag and her amethyst eyes gone huge. She was holding up the movie _ The Conjuring_.

"_You_ got this movie?" She was in pure shock.

"Of course. We never get to watch your movies. Plus halloween is coming up. Might as well join the fun." Beastboy said, pretty satisfied with himself.

Cyborg snatched it out of Raven's hand, ignoring the glare she gave back, he popped the movie into the player. Robin turned off the lights and joined the others on the couch. Starfire snuggled into his arms, while Beastboy slung his arm around Raven. Raven moved away and shook her head before turning to face the TV. Beastboy hid a chuckle.

Mid movie, Raven's eyes were huge when she saw that doll. Starfire was screaming every five seconds, Robin was eating his popcorn, really interested in the movie, Beastboy had remained in his position since the beginning of the movie, too scared to move, and Cyborg was hugging his knees, looking down everytime there was a scary part.

At the end, Starfire's throat was hurting, Robin was finished with his popcorn, Raven for some reason was hugging on to Beastboy, who still hasn't moved due to fear, and Cyborg was underneath a pillow fort.

Raven hopped from Beastboy and adjusted her cloak.

"That was fun, Ima go meditate." Raven speed walked to her room.

"That wasn't right Beastboy. I can't believe you talked me into buying that movie." Cyborg commented meekly.

"Yes, the movie was most displeasing, for now I must go and purchase the nightlight." Starfire said and walked out the door without a thought.

"That movie was awesome. Beastboy, next time please get The Purge. I've always wanted to see that but never got a chance to. Maybe we should go see Carrie too." Robin complimented, walking to the kitchen to get some water.

Beastboy looked at Robin like he was the craziest thing in the whole world.

"What?" Robin asked, confused.

Beastboy shook his head and went to the kitchen to make a tofu sandwitch.

* * *

_R Camera: On Raven's room_

* * *

That night, Raven was on her side, eyes wide. She swear she heard whirling and creaking and cracking. She had a chair right behind her and she couldn't help but picture that ugly yet spooky doll grinning at her, sitting in that chair, weilding a knife in her hand. Toughest night ever.

* * *

_Kitchen Camera: On_

* * *

Starfire was crying for some reason.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked. He was really tired of Starfire's weeping.

"Silkie is missing." Starfire stated and began sobbing even harder.


	2. Playing with emotions

_**I've decided I will update an episode when I want, I can't help myself. **_

* * *

_Behind The mask: S1 E2: Playing with emotions_

* * *

Raven was hovering about three feet above her bed, in lotus position, eyes closed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted, but it didn't work, she was having trouble concentrating. Her eyes twitched, and she breathed heavily, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Didn't work.

She fell to the ground, fidgeting, and she curled up into a ball. Her mirror began sitting up by itself, and began glowing a bright light. Raven herself, began multiplying and her cloak was changing colors. She faded, and in her place stood her emotions:

Happy, Knowledge, Brave, Timid , Love, Hate, and Lazy.

"Yay! We're free! " Happy jumped up and clapped, her pink cloak bellowing behind her.

"For the time being. I can't believe you talked me into this." said knowledge, fixing her glasses.

"This will be fun." Brave said, studying the room as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, lets go before time runs out." Knowledge said, grabbing one of Ravens books and took off for the hall.

* * *

Beastboy was playing Mega Monkey 4 when a yellow-caped Raven stepped in. She sat down on the couch and began reading.

Beastboy stared at her curiously.

"What?" said knowledge finally looking up at the changeling.

"Your wearing glasses, and you have a yellow cape on. What do you mean ' What?' " Beastboy mused.

"Nothing. I'm just going to read my book." She said, focusing on her book she randomly snatched from Raven's room.

"Gosh, you really are a bibliophile aren't you?" Beastboy scoffed.

"I'm even shocked you know that word." Knowledge said, raising an eyebrow.

Happy stepped into the room, interested in her pink cape.

"I love my cape, it's so pretty. Isn't it happy? Isn't our capes pretty?" Happy cooed.

"Umm, I don't really care." Knowledge said.

Beastboy was in stood up. "Wha-" He looked at both of them, the type of look when you see twins but at first you don't really know the twins.

Happy ran up to Beastboy and hugged him.

"Beastboy! Long time no see! The last time I seen you was in Nevermore huh? Wassup?" Happy cheered.

"You guys are emoticlones? Aren't you supposed to be in Raven's mirror?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes, but we broke the barrier and entered the world! So far I love it! But we are only here for a certain amount of time." Happy stated, a small smile playing on her lips.

They heard awfully loud chewing from the kitchen. They turned to see Lazy, scarfing down a bag of chips.

"Oh hey," She said nervously as she hid the bag behind her back, quickly wiping her mouth.

"Lazy." Beastboy pointed out.

"Yup." Lazy licked her lips, trying to savor the taste of barbecue sauce.

A rose- cloak appeared behind her, as a blushing Raven appeared to be in the cloak, and she pushed Lazy away and sashayed toward Beastboy. She wrapped her arms around him and even went so far as to smush her cheek against his. Beastboy just appeared to be in shock, blushing uncontrollably. All of a sudden black energy swallowed her and threw her at the wall.

"Love, you really are an embarrassing emotion to have around. Can you control yourself for once?" Brrave said as she strolled in, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone needs love, Brave. You should talk. You think your better than everyone because your braver than everyone." Love retorted back.

"Well, can I help myself? I am Brave, what do you expect me to do?"

"Which is the same thing with me. I can't help loving." Love put her arms on her hips.

"Whatever. Just go love something else, like that ugly vase, or something." Brave pointed towards a beige vase that was holding odd looking flowers.

"Those are Starfire's tameraneon flowers." Knowledge pointed out.

"Gosh Knowledge, do you have to point everything out? For someone as smart as you, don't you realize we still don't care?" Hate said, all of a sudden appearing behind Happy.

"Do you think we want to put up with your rudeness? No, so get use to it." Knowledge said, rolling her eyes.

"Can we please just get along? Your making me sad. said Timid, who had glided in the room, her grey eyes weld up with tears.

"Timid, just go do something else before you get hurt. I don't wanna have to deal with another broken arm because you got into a fight with Brave or Hate." Knowledge stated.

"I AM NOT THAT FRAGILE!" Timid shouted at her, her voice filled with sadness.

"Timid, it's your freaking job. No one can blame you for it, it's not anything bad." Happy said, trying to make her fellow emoticlone a little bit cheerful.

Timid broke down into tears and got so mad she used dark energy on Hate to throw her out the window.

"Ouch! You piece of- AHH!"Hate shouted as she trudged back in, wet from the sea. She was interrupted by love, who had hugged her.

"UGH, GET OFF OF ME!" Hate screamed as she threw her off her, and Love fell to the floor with a thud.

Beastboy obviously was forgotten, he was just watching the conversation, a bit amused.

"Just doing my job." Love said with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"Ehm.." Knowledge cocked her head towards Beastboy who was standing there silently.

All the emoticlones immediately gathered up, quickly fixing their selves.

"So uh, yeah, we're Raven's emoticlones." Lazy said, looking at the ground.

They all stood their silently, and eventually someone gave a nervous cough.

"WHOA!"

Beastboy and the emoticlones turned their heads to see a shocked Starfire, who was looking at the emotions with such curiosity.

"Raven never told me she had SISTERS!" Starfire cheered, clasping her hands together.

Cyborg walked in, him and Beastboy the only ones in the group to know that they were not Raven's sisters, seeing as they met three of them before.

"Starfire, those aren't Raven's sisters, those are her emotions." Cyborg said, licking his vanilla ice cream.

"Raven had.. emotions? Oh this I so did not know!" Starfire said with excitement.

Robin entered the room, and when he saw the group of Raven's, he dropped his ice cream, which splattered all over the floor.

"Beastboy, what did you do?" Robin said automatically turning to Beastboy.

"He did nothing, we simply broke out of Raven's mirror and now here we are!" Happy cheered.

"So.. where's Raven?" Robin said, looking from one emoticlone to another.

"She is in Nevermore." Knowledge stated.

* * *

Raven banged on the barrier that seperated her mind from the real world.

"LET ME OUT! ONCE YOU LOSERS GET BACK IN HERE I'M GOING TO CUT YOU!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Once she realized they weren't going to come back until their time was up, she sat down on the pink grass.

She wasn't happy's domain, yet she wasn't happy. She sat there frowning and glaring at the pink grass, the floating ice cream cones and cherries. She lost it.

She began screaming and tearing out the grass, and blasting the ice cream cones to pieces. She was bored out of her mind. Then she thoguth Knowledge. Yes, knowledge has plenty of room in her domain. She started off for knowledges, already having in mind of what she was going to read.

* * *

Beastboy was back to playing video games, once the whole emotion thing cleared, in total concentration of getting that stupid monkey to the next level. Love was sitting as far away from him as she could, but that did not stop her from gazing into his forest green eyes. Her hands rested in her lap, but they ached to wrap around his neck. She knew that Beastboy wasn't aware that she was there.

She scooted a little closer, her eyes focused onto his, who was on the TV screen, his eyebrows scrunched up in total concentration as his thumbs flew over the controller.

A little closer.

Still did not notice.

She moved her hand towards his.

Still did not notice.

She was about to lay her head onto his lap when he yelled.

"SCORE! I WON I WON I WON!" He cheered, then settled back dowen onto the couch, about to head onto the next level, and surprisingly, he still did not notice Love.

"She layed her head onto his lap, staring into his eyes, a small smile creeping up her face.

Once he noticed something was laying on his lap, he looked down expecting a pillow, but what he saw, he jumped up and let out a yelp. Love's head fell onto the couch, still gazing into his nervous eyes.

"What's wrong Beastie?" She cooed.

"Umm, I- I-" He stuttered. Cyborg came into the room and instantly figured out what happened.

"OOO, someone has a little crush on Beastboy." He said a grin on his sly face.

Love giggled, hugging a pillow to hide her huge smile.

"No, that's just her emotion. It's her job, idiot." Beastboy said, glaring at Cyborg despite the blush on his face.

"Mhm. Sure it is." Cyborg teased, exiting the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

Beastboy slowly turned to Love, who watched him, still gazing into his eyes. He turned around, eyes wide, and walked off towards his room.

Only, another emotion was there. Happy sat on his bed, playing with one of his childhood toys, singing along.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, all the king's horses, and all the king's men, put him together and something again!" Happy sang. She finally noticed Beastboy, who stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Hi BB. How's it going?" She asked. Then her eyes went wide and her mouth spread into a smile.

"I have an idea! It's fun! It's my happy song I got from Adventure Time!" She pulled Beastboy towards her and handed him a remote, which to us as a microphone. She started singing.

"_Come along with me._

_with the butterflies and bees!  
We can wander through the forest!_

_And do so as we please._

_Come along with me, _

_to a cliff under a tree._

_Where we'll gaze upon the waters,_

_like an everlasting dream!_

_All of my affections,_

_I give them all to you._

_Maybe by next summer,_

_we won't have changed our tune!_

_I still want to be..._

_In this town beside the sea,_

_making up new numbers,_

_like an everlasting dream!_

_Living so merrily!"_

Happy sang the whole song, with a puzzled Beastboy, who just stood there, confused.

"Wow that was fun Happy but I have to go now BYE!"Beastboy hurriedly said as he speed-walked down the corridor.

He went to the training room, wanting to just test his skills out of boredom. Sure enough, Brave was there, fighting Robin, it was hard to tell who was winning.

"Oh hi Beastboy," Brave shouted as she ducked and missed a bird-a-rang Robin had thrown towards her. She flew up, missing Robin's punches, and as she flown back down, a steel pointy thing that happened to be sticking out captured her cape, making her choke on her own cloak. Brave tugged at the green cloak, finally gaining sense to bend the pointy thing with her powers and be free of it.

She through a disk of black energy at Robin, who ducked, and swiftly knocked her down with his Bo staff. Brave absorbed his whole body in black energy and threw him at the wall, after he recovered, he flipped up to battle stance and things started to get real.

"Wanna join Beastboy?" Robin said throwing a bird-a-rang at Raven successfully.

"Umm sure." Beastboy said, looking around.

Beastboy turned into a dinosaur and began chasing after Brave, who flew as fast as she can, also dodging bird-a-rangs at the same time. Beastboy's sharp teeth clenched on her cape, which caused her to be jolted back, and he shook his head vicously like a dog, shaking her around like a rag doll.

Raven through some items that happened to be nearby, and threw it at Beastboy. He changed into a bull and charged for Robin who was throwing random things at him.

After the fight, they were all sweaty as jocks.

"That was fun! I totally beat you guys!" Brave was quite satisfied with herself.

* * *

Beastboy was in the kitchen when Lazy came along.

"Hi."Lazy said, staring at him.

"Hi." Beastboy said as he emptied out the groceries Cyborg had just bought. He was about to put a couple of chips in the cabinet when they were brutally snatched from his hand and opened automatically.

"Those are mine for later." He said, shocked.

Lazy just shrugged, and continued to toss chips into her mouth.

"Those are tofu chips." Beastboy tried again.

Lazy began to get annoyed with him, and raised her eyebrow in challenge. At that, she dumped the whole bag into her mouth, with a couple of chips falling on the floor. He leaned into him, and crunched the chips in her mouth, swallowing them. Then she grabbed some soda out of the refridgerator, and drank from the bottle.

From the bottle.

From. The. Bottle.

F-R-O-M- T-H-E- B-O-T-T-L-E-.-

Beastboy winced as she guzzled half the drink down, and put the bottle back into the refridgerator, wiping her mouth with her already dirtied sleeve.

Lazy then burped in Beastboy's face, and flew to the common room and snatched the remote from Cyborg, who was channel- surfing till she came along and changed the TV to Bad Girls Club.

* * *

Timid sat on the roof of titans tower, staring at the city with sad, scared, shy looking amethyst eyes.

She started to cry for her pathetic lonely life.

Starfire saw her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Timid?" Starfire asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"Why does no one want to talk to me? I'm so lonely and I'm such a wreck and ugly, thats probably why." Timid choked, holding back tears.

"Oh no, don't think that, everyone goes through sad times but-" She was rudely interrupted byTimid.

"Even you admit it! You think I'm just this sad little girl!" Timid shouted. Starfire was taken aback.

"No, not at all Timid. I think you are a strong girl and-"

"You think! So now you don't know if I'm a sad little girl!" Timid shouted, becoming even more pissed at the moment.

"No No No, that was never my intention.I'm sorry if-"

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME!" With that, Timid stomped off back into the tower leaving a very flabbergasted, confused, and caught off guard, Starfire.

* * *

Beastboy sat in the living room, talking to Cyborg when a he was absorbed in black energy and thrown across the room.

"I HATE YOU BEASTBOY!" Hate shouted as Beastboy recovered himself.

"What's wrong Hate?" Cyborg asked, cocking his head. He was also absorbed in black energy and thrown into the wall.

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND GO FIX YOUR (Censored for the younger audience) ARM BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" She screamed as she pulled out a long dagger that might've been taken from Robin's room.

Cyborg sprinted towards his room, leaving Beastboy there, who was shaking with fear.

"YOU." She said demonically, turning to face Beastboy.

"YOU (Censored for younger audience, Censored for younger audience Censored for younger audience Censored for younger audience Censored for younger audience)"

Beastboy sat there with his eyes wide till he was slapped in the face so hard he saw stars, it even left a mark.

* * *

The Titans Tower was chaos with Raven's emotions, but Raven still sat there reading her book when an alarm sounded inside her mind. She grinned devilishly.

"Times up." She said, closing her book putting it back and racing to the barrier ,waiting for the portal to open.

A whole bunch of emotions fell into her mind, a little confused.

"Times up folks, and now it's time to get payback." She said, grinning.

* * *

When Raven got back into the tower, she was atacked with hugs.

"Never do that to us again," Said Starfire, hugging Raven dearly.

Raven shrugged her off, just happy to be home.


	3. Girls Vs Boys Part 1

_Behind The Mask: Season 1: Episode 3: Girls vs. Boys part 1_

* * *

_Living Room Camera:On_

* * *

Bumblebee was brushing Starfire's hair, Raven was meditating on the roof, Beastboy was busy playing video games with Cyborg while Robin was watching.

"Gee Starfire, you have a lot of hair." Bumblebee said, brushing her hair.

"Oh yes I do thank you Bumblebee." Staefire stated.

"It's really hard to put up."

"Then why don't you STOP coming it, genius." Cyborg said, rolling his one human eye.

"Like you could do better Sparky. With those metal hands you'll rip her hair off." Bumblebee retorted back, a small smirk playing on her face.

"Is that a challenge?" Cyborg got up and abandoned his controller, which Beastboy used to his advantage and won the level.

Cyborg glared at Beastboy, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll comb her hair and it'll look good." Cyborg replied to Bumblebee.

"I do not wish for my hair to be stripped of my head." Starfire asked, quite frightened by the idea.

"Please. You boys couldn't handle three famous words that ALL boys hate to here. Well, most of the boy population." Bumblebee scoffed, her hands on her

hips.

"And what words would that be?"Said Beastboy, joining the conversation along with Robin.

"You really want to hear?" Bumblebee said, using her powers of shrinking and flying and buzzing in Beastboy's ear.

"Shoot." Beastboy said.

"Ehm. Example: 'Beastboy, I'm pregnant.' "  Bumblebee said, her arms folded and an even bigger grin spreading across her face.

All three of the boys faces went pale and their eyes became wide, and even Raven turned her head to see what all the commotion was about. The boys remained in there position.

Bumblebee exploded with laughter.

"You guys still can't handle it and it's not even TRUE!" She giggled.

"Well, maybe we can't handle that, but there is some things you girls can't handle." Cyborg was the first one to break the silence, folding his arms and scowling at Bumblebee.

"Like what?" Bumblebee challenged.

"Like how you guys get mad when you guys have your special month, we boys don't comment on that even though we should, especially a certain empath over there." Cyborg nodded towards Raven, who was taken aback.

"Excuse me, but what I have to go through during my time is none of your damn business, not wanting to comment on your puberty problems also, so lets leave the way my body works ALONE." Raven got all up in Cyborg's face, with a scowl that screams she's going to kill him.

"Testy much?" Beastboy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wanna go there Green Bean?" Raven threatened.

Beastboy immediately shut up.

"Well since you guys think your better than us-" Robin started.

"We are." Starfire quickly interrupted before facing the floor.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Prove it."

"How?" Bumblebee asked.

"By doing a series of challenges." Beastboy said with a sly grin on his face.

"Let me go first." Raven said, shoving away Starfire so she could be in front.

" You boys must make a Harlem Shake video, and upload it to Youtube." Raven simply said.

"That's a little extreme..." Robin commented.

"I can make you do it naked if you want." Raven threatened.

"We'll take the first one." Robin quickly replied with a nervous smile.

"Okay,, since we have to do a Harlem Shake video, you guys have to... sing the song WE pick." Beastboy decided.

* * *

_R camera on: Robin's room_

* * *

Beastboy slipped on a teddy bear head and faced the other two.

"Dude, you know that's like Miley Cyrus drunk teddy bear head , right?" Cyborg pointed out.

"So what, your metal man." Beastboy retorted back.

Robin began giggling.

"Oh you wanna laugh? For that we should just make you wear a jockstrap during the whole video." Beastboy threatened.

"Uh, no. definetely not." Robin said defensively.'

"I'll be wearing a wolf costume during it." Robin stated, pulling out a white, furry costume.

"Hey, don't you think we'd look stupid if it was just the three of us?" Cyborg pointed out, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"That is why I managed to get a whole crowd to volunteer." Beastboy said, a grin on his face.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Raven flew over to get the door, just when Beastboy raced down the corridor.

"Yeah, you can let them in." Beastboy said nonchalantly.

Raven raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

She was pretty much stomped to death by giddy boys and excited girls, they were all in costumes. But a particular group made her get back on her feet again.

"NO, NO,NO you guys are DEFINETELY NOT COMING IN." Raven said sernly.

"But Beastboy-" The girl was cut off .

"Jenna." Beastboy said sternly.

"Hi Beastboy, we're here!" The girl said cheerfully, her auburn curls bouncing.

"That is not a costume." Beastboy stated looking her up and down.

"Of course it is." The girl said, her hands on her hips.

"Jenna, you are a playboy bunny. It wouldn't be surprising if you and your friends came dressed as provocative bunnies."

The girl slumped, her bunny ears drooping.

"Fine. You are lucky I have extra costumes." Jenna said, then took her friends away.

Raven looked at Beastboy as if he was the craziest thing in the world.

"Do you like what you see?" Beastboy grinned , staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Raven stomped down the hall, totally disgusted by what she had just witnessed.

* * *

Bubmlebee stared curiously at the upset Raven as she took a seat on the red couch.

"What's all the commotion out there about?" Starfire asked, trying to peek at the door.

"They're doing their stupid video."

"Oh, yes, I have forgotten. Which reminds me, we must practice for our song tomorrow." Starfire said, playing with her fingers.

* * *

A few hours later, Beastboy hopped onto the computer to upload the video. Everyone was asleep, and since they didn't have a youtube account, he made one under the name '_ Beastboy is the smexiest thang in the world'_. He uploaded the video, satisfied with himself.

* * *

"Beastboy, can we PLEASE not sing?"

"Why?"

"Because I will literally kill you if you do." Raven reasoned.

Beastboy thought for a moment.

"Since I honor my life, I won't make you sing. But you have to do SOMETHING." Beastboy stated.

"Fine. Figure it out. and hurry." Raven demanded.

"Okay, you have to a bad person."

"Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Like, you have to be bad, no matter what. Like cause crime, but not to the point where WE have to step in. I say the finishing point is when you get in jail." Beastboy explained.

"Easier. Fine. We will. But I have a new bet for you, you also have to do it to."

Beastboy glared at her and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Fine." They walked off to go tell the others.

* * *

"Okay, maybe we should get some, you know, new clothes?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Yes! We should get pristine clothes at the mall of shopping!" Starfire cheered.

Raven sighed, but she had to agree.

* * *

Bumblebee left for Burlington, Starfire left for Forever 21, and Raven made her way to Hot Topic.

Starfire had picked out a skirt, that was above her knees, but at the appropriate length to where it didn't show your bottom. She picked out a white and blue tank top that matched with her blue skirt.

Bumblebee picked out ripped- skinny jeans, along with a see-through shirt with an undershirt of a tank top.

Raven bought some black shorts, and a black crop top to go with it. It seemed legitally bad-girl style to them.

When they met up, they headed back for the tower.

* * *

"Wow, didn't expect you guys to go in style." Cyborg stated, looking in the bag of clothes they had bought.

"Only for the bet, not an all-time thing." Raven explained.

"Cool." Cyborg complimented.

"Soooo what oufits did you guys buy?" Beastboy chimed in.

"You'll see when we put them on." Bumblebee said.

"Can you put them on now by any chance?"

"I don't care. But those two?" Bumblebee pointed to Starfire and Raven.

""I would LOVE TO!" Starfire replied with happiness.

Raven looked at the floor.

"I'm going to try it on in my room." Raven said.

"But do you not want to show everybody your new oufit friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to see sometime. Might as well be now." Beastboy said.

Raven sighed.

"Fine. You idiots." Raven commented, then marched to the bathroom, clothes in tow.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make them sing, and I wrote everything but it deleted it for some reason.(All that hard work! Ugh!)**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the people who was looking forward to that, but I didn't have enough time to retype all of it. So just, Bear with me. Part 2 may come out in a week or so, my mom said I can get on the computer this one time, and then I can go back on the computer on wednesday. So, I'll update whenever I can, thanks :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)))**


	4. Girls Vs Boys Part 2

_Behind The Mask:Girls Vs. Boys:Part 2_

* * *

Raven sighed as she walked out.

"Oooo, that looks pretty." Beastboy said waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Raven retorted.

* * *

Within a few hours, the boys and girls were placed in a program that helps troubled kids.

"You shitheads are going to take a visit to jail, just to see how it is. I hope you guys have fun there, then come back, screaming in fear." Was the last words the officer had said to them before whisking them away to visit jail in the scared straight program for troubled teens.

The girls were seperated from the boys, seeming that they had there own parts in jail.

Robin occasionally bumped into Cyborg, aware he was now in the same room as actual murderers, who were busy shouting death threats and unintelligent words at them as they walk down the troubled hall.

Cyborg just continued to walk blankly across the hall, aware he was in the same room as murderers, but also aware he can just pull out his gun and blast their brains to bits if they try to get to close to him.

Beastboy, however, refused to drop the bad boy act.

He rubbed his hands together and looked from side to side, at the angry prisoners. He licked his lips slyly and began.

"I remember you from the news, I remember you from the news, I remember you from the news," He said, pointing out to random prisoners, who seemed to shake the gates every time he pointed to one of them.

"I especially remember your weak ass." Beastboy said, pointing to Doctor Light.

"I'VE CHANGED!" Doctor Light shouted, shaking the gates.

Robin looked him up and down, surprised from his change. Doctor Light was now sporting a couple of tattoos across his bare chest, even a little muscle, even though his ugly face still hasn't changed.

"Damn," Cyborg mumbled, seeing the same thing.

* * *

Raven sauntered through the hallway of angry women, who was in their for so long, becoming crazy, who was now threatening to take them away and make them do their laundry and rape them as they shook the gates. But Raven, she just kept popping her gum, staring at the end of the hallway as she marched on.

Starfire, was losing it.

"THESE CRAZY PEOPLE HAVE LOST THEIR HUMANITY!" Starfire screamed as she jumped back from a raging women talking about how she wanted to kill her and snatch her red hair.

Bumblebee, however, was talking smack to a women who had dropped the B-bomb on her. The prisoner gripped the gate, and Bumblebee grabbed the gates also, pressing her face agaisnt it, talking smack, too show she wasn't scared of some old lady who had probably got away with murder.

"YOU KEEP MARCHING ALONG THAT HALLWAY YOU GOTHIC PIECE OF SHIT!" One of the prisoners yelled at Raven, who turned around to her and snickered.

"At least I'm not in jail like you, Loser." She simply stated, then sashayed off.

The woman started screaming and shaking the gates, trying to grab Raven's violet hair in the process.

* * *

Beastboy and the other titans, now sat in chairs as some of the prisoners walked in, some of them walking with purpose, some of them lurched in, just because they have to be here.

"LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE FOCKERS!" One man shouted, standing right in front of the boys, one of them who walked in with purpose.

"YOUR HERE TODAY BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TOO MAKE THE WRONG DAMN CHOICE AND END UP IN SOME FUCKING PROGRAM, THAT SOUND "BAD TO YOU? The man asked.

"Yes." Cyborg answered, playing his part.

"Well now your in here with me you little shit, and I'm going to fuck you up." The man said softer.

"And how is that going to go down?" Robin asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

The man looked at him as if he been caught eating a unicorn.

The the man kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Oww!" Robin screamed, falling off his chair and clutching his knee.

The man kicked him again, only a bit harder.

"You have ten seconds to apoligize. One. Two. Three. Four.-" The man counted.

The police just stood there, each of them stifling a giggle.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Robin shouted.

"With meaning god dammit." The man said, kicking him again.

Robin leg swiped the man and he fell to the ground. The man jumped back up and attacked Robin, a knife suddenly appearing in his right hand. The police instantly jumped in, tackling the man to the ground, while the chief of the police force kept screaming where the heck did the bloody knife come from.

The man was dragged from the room.

"I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOUR SMART ASS HERE AGAIN OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" The man shouted before the door closed.

"That, wasn't very smart, young man. That, was real shitty what you just did." One of the police said, pointing at Robin, his eyebrows raised.

Robin just scoffed and sat back in his chair, ignoring the pain in is leg.

* * *

Raven and the other titans sat in the room, with Raven still popping her gum.

A group of woman entered the room, each of them glaring at the teens.

"And whats your name?" A random woman asked getting all up in Starfire's face.

"That is none of your concern." Starfire tried to answer , trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"No, you lsiten here little in my domain now. You answer what I ask you, so speak up." The woman snapped.

"No," Starfire answered once again.

"Answer my fucking question for the last got damn time." The woman said, clecnhing her teeth.

"NO!" Starfire shouted.

Someone giggled.

"Shit just got real." One of the woman said.


	5. Girls Vs Boys part 3 final

_Behind The Mask: Girls Vs. Boys part 3: Season one episode 5_

* * *

The woman who asked Starfire the question started laughing.

"She scared," She said to the other female prisoners.

Starfire was shivering in her seat, imagining the worst-case scenarios.

"SO YOUR SCARED NOW, BUT WHEN YOU WERE OUT ON THE STREETS, YOU CHOSE TO DO DRUGS, FIGHT, AND OTHER SHIT. BUT YOU'RE SCARED NOW? NO, I DON'T PLAY THOSE GAMES." The woman shouted at her.

" If you want me to hurt you, then I can!" Starfire shouted, quivering with fear.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS, BITCH."The woma said, getting all up in her face.

Starfire started screaming and punched the woman without thinking.

The police immediately held her down before the womans hand could connect with Starfire's face.

"SHE TOUCHED ME! SHE FUCKING TOUCHED ME!" The woman shouted, being dragged out of the room.

Another woman stepped up, but this time she didn't look like she wanted to hurt them.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are here for, but I'm 19 years old, and I'm supposed to stay in here for four years. What I did was that bad. And I'm as young as you. So you guys need to like, get it together before you end up here, because there is not a lot of bitches in here who play nice." The young woman said.

* * *

Cyborg pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PULL OUT YOUR GUN AND YOU'LL BE SAFE LITTLE MAN? I WILL RIP YOU APART! I WILL CUT YOU!"The crazed man shouted.

"I will shoot your fucking arm off if you don't shut your piehole." Cyborg easily said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BULLETS BITCH!"The man retorted.

Cyborg was just about to punch im when the police raised a glared at the prisoner, and continued down the hall.

* * *

Now they were all back in the tower, sharing their experiences.

"So, since we did that challenge, I just wanted to say the boys are winning." Beastboy pointed out.

The girls groaned. They knew it too, mostly because they completed their challenges, but also they turned down one in favor of another, so yes, the boys were winning.

"Okay, how about we fight each other? Whoever is the last one standing, wins. Girls Vs. Boys." Bublebee suggested.

"Okay." They all said.

In a flash they were in the training room, facing one another. Cyborg vs Bee, Raven verses Beastboy, and Robin verses Starfire.

"GO!" The monitor said through speakers, it was on auto.

"Beastboy charged toward Raven T-rex style, and Raven quickly built walls around him trapping him. But Beastboy changed into a bird, flying out of the knocked her down in elephant form, gently pushing her down. Raven throguuh discs of black energy at him, two being dodged, one of them hit him in the leg successfully.

Bumblebee was dodging every single one of Cyborg's cyber balls. She grew back to her normal size, and took out her famous B chargers and aimed them at Cyborg, which hit successfully. Cyborg got something that happened to be near him and threw it at her, which hit successfully also. Bumblebee shrank in size and began flying around him, confusing him a little.

Starfire threw her Starbolts at Robin, who just reflected them back at her with his Bo staff. She dodged, but got hit with one of his Bird-a-rangs in the procss. It was clear Robin wasn't going to go easy on her. Her eyes turned to a blast of green, and aimed at Robin, who dodged successfully. She threw one of her Starbolts, which finally hit him as he fell back to the ground.

The fights went back and forth, but finally someone won, that was Bumblebee. She had taken out Cyborg by messing with his circuits, much like Gizmo.

* * *

"Okay, so who won?" Raven asked Robin.

"It's a tie." Robin said.

A chorus of 'WHAT?' followed that.

"Yup, it's a tie." Robin said, nodding.

"Can't be. Did you miss something?" Beastboy asked.

"Nope."

"So what does that mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"It means we are equal." Raven said plainly.


	6. Christmas Special

_Behind the mask: episode 6 season 1:Christmas Special_

_Living Room Camera: ON_

* * *

Starfire and Raven sat on the couch, Raven reading, Starfire watching the three boys decorate the house and the Christmas tree with lights and other decorations.

"Please, tell me of this Christmas I have heard so much about lately?" Starfire asked, quite confused of why they were decorating.

"Christmas is when-" Beastboy started but was interrupted by the Boy Wonder.

"Christmas is a time where we give, share, and love each other. It's the only time of the year when people are actually innocent for once in their lives. Christmas is like a feeling of joy and jollyness, and even more fun things. That's what Christmas is about." Robin said.

Beastboy scoffed.

"It's about that, and Santa Claus gives presents to all the good children. We've definetely made the nice list." Beastboy stated.

"Who is this Santa Claus?" Starfire asked.

"Santa Claus is a fat jolly old man who likes to wear a red and white suit, who lives in the north pole with his Raindeer and elves. The elves are his workers, and make presents for us children. They know what we want because Santa Claus watches us if we be bad or good. If we be good we get presents, if we be bad we get nothing. He gives us presents at Christmas eve night time while we are asleep. He delivers them by coming through the chimney and drops off our presents right underneath the Christmas Tree. Also we can send him a letter to the north pole." Beastboy explained.

"So this Santa Claus is a stalker to children, and judges us by how we act?" Starfire stated.

"Well, no, but yes, Kind of, both? But it's for a good thing." Beastboy reasoned.

Starfire got all up in Beastboy's face.

"No! IT IS MOST NOT OKAY FOR THIS FAT OLD MAN TO BE STALKING INNOCENT LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS! " Starfire retorted, her eyes bursting with green energy.

"Well, he does so... yeah." Beastboy said, backing up.

"What is today again?"

"Christmas Eve." Robin stated.

"Then I must get ready." Starfire said through clenched teeth, gliding to her room.

* * *

"Okay so, who's going to be Santa C. this year?" Raven asked.

"How about you?" Beastboy suggested.

"How about not?" Raven retorted.

"I'll be Santa." Cyborg offered.

"Okay, so now that we got that down, who's going to get the presents?" Robin said.

"Since you did most of the decorating Robin, and Raven did nothing, and since I want to go, me and Raven will do the shopping." Beastboy stated. Raven scoffed, but didn't argue.

"Okay. Let's get to work!" Robin said.

Meanwhile , when they were having that conversation, Starfire was packing her backpack with a video camera, cookies, snacks, and weapons. She intended to catch this Santa Claus. She curled up and fell asleep. She wanted to be fully awake for when this fat man comes.

* * *

Raven and Beastboy walked to downtown Jump City, looking at all the decorations that decorated the stores and streets. The Christmas music playing and all the decorations were making Beastboy feel jolly and happy inside. Even Raven showed some interest.

Beastboy picked up a snowball and threw it at Raven, she's been quiet lately.

"Raven picked up three that was engulfed in black energy and chucked them at Beastboy.

"Which store should we go to first?" Beastboy asked, wiping the snow off of him.

"I don't know. Maybe that one." Raven pointed to a decorated one, with toys filling up the windows.

When they entered the store, it was also playing music, obviously people were feeling very jolly this season.

"What should I get?"

"I don't know. Luckily they all 'accidently' left their Christmas lists all over the house. Just pick one off their Christmas list." Raven suggested.

As they gathered the presents, they compared their foundings, each titan had five presents each, Raven having to get everything but her presents, same goes with Beastboy.

When they got home, they were greeted by Starfire, who was decorating the titans tower even more, singing Silent Night along with the Radio. She wore the same oufit, only with red instead of purple and white rimming the sides.

"Wow, here too?" Raven said looking around.

"Yes! Is it not glorious to be in festivity of this Christmas! Also, do you like my oufit? It is better than the Santa Claus, Yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah it is." Raven said.

"I am s glad you like it for I have bought an oufit for you as well!"

Starfire shoved a red sweater in her face, along with a red skirt with white rims, and red boots too. She also gave her a Red and white rimmed cloak.

"Oh." Was all Raven could say."Please, go put it on!" Starfire begged. Raven sighed and walked to the bathroom, clothes in tow.

When Raven came back, she and Beastboy managed to sneak the presents, and wrap them up. They put the presents in a painted red trash bag, then handed it over to Cyborg, who looked like Santa Claus.

"There. Can I go now? I'm tired." Raven asked.

"Me two." Beastboy agreed.

It was 11:30 at night.

* * *

Starfire was dressed in all black, and she slung her black jansport backpack she found lying around her backpack.

She had downloaded and app called 'Santa Tracker' on her communicator so she can see which address he was headed too. When it said it was heading for Titans Tower, she chose too go downstairs and get to business.

Starfire flipped her video camera open and set it on record.

"It is currently 12:30 at night, and Santa should be here any second now. I am going downstairs to finish this fat stalker once and for all for intruding our privacy!" She stated while flying down the hall.

When she got to the common room, she set out a plate of cookies she had baked earlier on the stool near the christmas tree.

"The bait." She said.

She hid behind the Christmas tree and took out a tazer, her eyes burning green and fully alert. She put the video camera on the couch, hidden so it can record the whole thing without interruptions.

She heard light thumping, and she turned her tazer on.

When she saw a fat figure in red and white settle his red bag full of presents down and started eating the bait.

"My cookies." She whispered.

Santa looked around as if he heard, but continued to eat them. After he was done, he started to unload the presents.

When he turned around, Starfire jumped out and landed on his back, and tazered him on the neck.

"BOW DOWN YOU FAT GLORFOLE!" Starfire shouted.

Santa started screaming as he tried to swipe the woman off his back.

Starfire showered him in Starbolts, and he fell to the ground in fetal position, begging for mercy.

Starfire leaned down to his hat, so he could hear what she was about to say.

"I never want to hear about you again, you fat (Censored). Stalking innocent children and judging if they are naughty or nice, that is just wrong. I want you out of this tower in ive seconds, or I will kill you raindeer and eat them for dinner tomorrow." Starfire threatened, her voice full of hate.

Santa Claus, dashed out of the hall, and Starfire smiled at her victory and ate the rest of the cookies.

In the morning, The titans were full of happiness, even Raven as they sat around opening presents, listening to Christmas music play from the TV and enjoy the fireplace.

All except one.

Cyborg.

"Cyborg what's wrong?" Robin asked while chugging down eggnog.

"S-Something happened last night." Cyborg said, shivering and looking down at his presents.

"Did Santa come to your room for revenge? Well it is okay, I took care of him last night. I even took a video!" Starfire said, reaching for her video camera. All the titans exchanged glances as she hooked up the video camera to the TV.

They watched the whole video.

Cyborg started whimpering, while Raven was just gawking at the screen, Beastboy melted in laughter, and Robin just looked highly amused.

Starfire looked pretty satisfied with herself.

"He shall never ever come back again, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, Santa is well...Not real." Robin admitted.

"Then who was this?" Starfire pointed to the video.

"That was friend Cyborg." Raven said.

Starfire turned to Cyborg, who was still whimpering and shivering.

"Cyborg, I did not know, I am so sorry I hurt you." Starfire apoligized.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Cyborg forgived her.


	7. Which is Which?

_Behind The Mask: Which is Which? Season one Episode 7_

_READ ON YOUR OWN WILL MAY CONTAIN INNAPROPIATE SCENES_

* * *

Puppet king grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"The titans shall pay for what they did to me last time. THEY SHALL PAY!"He giggled evilly.

* * *

Beastboy woke up in a dark room. He groaned, but what came out sounded like a girl's voice. Maybe he brought a girl home. He got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes, and headed for the bathroom. It was pitch black, but he knew where all the titans bathrooms were connected. He looked in the mirror while reaching for a face towel when he fell in shock at what he saw.

For some strange reason, he had short purple hair and amethyst eyes staring back at him. His skin was pale instead of green.

"Wha-" He mumbled, trying to find his own body.

He froze in shock at his voice.

_It was Ravens._

He felt all over, trying to make sure he was himself. When he found no hope, he just screamed out of shock, terror, and confusion.

_He was a girl. A weird, dark, girl._

As if on cue, he heard another scream, sounding much like his own. He slipped into the hallway, and standing there he met his own body, frozen in shock.

"I-I-I'M NOT ME!" Raven stuttered. She was in Beastboy's body, freaking out.

_So Raven and Beastboy swapped bodies._

Cyborg stepped out into the hallway, sporting a bright smile.

"Hello friends! I always thought I was a girl but, perhaps Robin was right when he said I was a boy that one night. I look a lot like Cyborg! Did you know that!" Cyborg said.

Raven and Beastboy exchanged glances when Starfire came running down the hallway.

"I'M STARFIRE! WHY AM I IN STARFIRES BODY!" She shouted.

"So I am a girl." Cyborg thought loudly.

"Wait, Starfire, are you in Cyborg?" Starfire's body/Robin asked.

"Yes. I believe so." Cyborg's body/Starfire stated.

"Did you two swap bodyies?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Raven and Beastboy answered in unison.

Robin's body comes walking down the hall, a strict expression on his face.

"Why am I Robin? I'm supposed ot be Cyborg!" Cyborg asked.

"I'M YOU!" Raven once screamed again, pointing at Beastboy who was studying a lock of hair.

"Yes, you are, and we're going to find something to get us out of it." Beastboy stated, looking at Raven reasurringly, well kind of, he was looking at himself, but the one controlling his body was Raven, whatever.

"I'M YOU!" She repeated, looking at his body up and down and frowning.

"Yeah, I'm you, your me, but we are going to find something, just calm down."

"YOUR MEE!"Raven screamed again, looking at Beastboy with wide eyes.

"YES I AM!"

"YOUR ME!"She cried, falling to the ground and tears welling up in Beastboy's eyes that Raven had caused.

"Don't make me cry Raven. Don't make my body cry." Beastboy looked at Raven seriously, looking at his face and the tears.

"YOUR ME!"She cried.

Beastboy slapped her across the face.

"GET IT TOGETHER RAE, WE NEED YOU!" Beastboy yelled at her, trying to be stern, but failing miserably cause it sounded stupid in Raven's voice.

Raven now green eyes widened in shock at what he just did.

She channeled his powers and turned into a bull and charged for Beastboy, but somehow Beastboy managed to get a hold of Raven's powers because he created a force field around him.

"Looks like I already know how to use your powers." Beastboy smirked that smirk Raven would rarely use only i she was actually amused. Like the time she had found out his real name-Garfield.

On the other hand, Raven was furious. If she had her powers right now, her eyes would be glowing pure red.

Then she had an idea.

"I'm getting a feeling." She announced.

All the titans raised their eyebrow in curiosity in which she might say.

"I-I don't know what this feeling is." She said, poking at Beastboy's suit.

Beastboy folded his arms.

"The Beast inside me, that's what it is." She said, trying to hide her sly smile.

"No." Beastboy simply said, shaking _her_ head.

"I don't think I can handle it, Beastboy."

"No." Beastboy said sternly, narrowing "her' eyes.

"It's over-powering me, oh what do I do?" She played, falling to the ground and clutching 'His" sides.

"Raven." He said a bit more sternly, taking a step towards her.

"It's gonna come out Beastboy." She said, looking up at him.

He shook "her" head.

"It's gonna come out-it's gonna have to." Raven stated.

"You better not." Beastboy ordered.

All of a sudden, Beastboy's body had morphed into The Beast, roaring with fury. Starfire had speeded off down the hall.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy shouted.

She morphed back into his regular form, laughing while clutching his stomach.

Beastboy sat there, nodding his head while tapping his foot.

"Smooth move playa, but your on." He said coldly while he turned and headed for the living room.

* * *

Beastboy sat in Raven's room, sprawled out on the bed while he looked around.

He found out Raven had a window, and opened that up to let some light leak into the room.

He was bored out of his mind.

Books, obviously, wasn't an option for him, no video games,not even Silkie showed up to bother him. He groaned in boredom. That's when he got an idea.

He sat in Raven's chair in front of the mirror, studying Raven's face, then smiled a bright smile.

_She has a pretty smile._ He thought. Then he focused.

He knew Raven had the power to grow her naturally long hair again, so he did just that.

* * *

"Hey Beastboy, I-" Raven froze in shock at what she was watching.

Beastboy turned around with puckered lips.

"Hmm?" Beastboy asked, obviously clueless.

"What did you do?" She asked coldly.

"I made you even more sexier than before. I made you SMEXY."He replied, grinning and admiring his work.

Raven's head had long hair, black all the way through until the very bottom, which was red. Not to mention it was curled, not straight. She didn't wear too much make-up, just eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She sported a simple blue tank top and shorts, along with those blue high boot sneakers.

"YOU DYED MY HAIR!"Raven shouted, her voice becoming louder with every word.

"No, of course I didn't dye it, I just used that hair spray paint. If I wash it out, your hair will return back to violet. Don't you like?" Beastboy asked, while adjusting Raven's curls.

Instead of getting an answer, Raven stomped out of the room, fists at her side.

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Robin stared at the underwear. It looked like he shitted him-excuse me-herself.

"STARFIRE!"He shouted. He probably should get new underwear, but he wasn't sure if it even was poop.

Starfire burst into the room, carrying a big charger that must be for Cyborg's body she was controlling.

'Look." He pointed toward the underwear.

Starfire blushed deeply as her eyes widened.

"Do you-" Robin was interrupted because Starfire had knocked him out by punching him straight in the head with Cyborg's metal fist.

Starfire quickly changed the pad, replacing it with a clean, new one. Then she nursed Robin to recover.

"What happened? I don't remember anything."

"You knocked yourself out while training. You hit the floor really hard." Starfire lied, trying not to give it away with her grey eyes.

"Oh." Robin rubbed a sore spot where he had fell on his head.

* * *

Cyborg was in Robin's room, playing with all the new stuff he has. Bird-a-rangs, smoke bombs, his Bo staff, his mask, everything.

He found his Batman communicator and called well, Batman.

"Robin? What do you need. I just found a lead a on Joker. You know how I don't like interruptions." Batman answered as soon as he called, in that gravely voice.

"Sorry Sir." He replied. Then just stared in the communicator's backround, trying to see the batcave.

"Well, what do you need?" Batman asked, getting frustrated.

"I was wondering if ... you live with bats?" Cyborg asked nervously.

Batman raised his eyebrow and his eyes narrowed.

"Robin, your really starting to piss me off." He said, searching Robin too see why would he ask this strange question.

"I'm pissing you off?"

"Yes."

"Well, YOUR pissing ME off.'"

"I'm pissing you off." Batman said, nodding his head disbelieving.

"Your pissing me off." Cyborg confirmed.

"Is that what's happening right now? I'm pissing you off?"

"You just pissed me off even more."

""Well, guess what, you don't look pissed off."

"Well, I am Bat Boy." Cyborg insulted.

Batman looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked.

"You heard me, what's with the gravely voice? You sound like Darth Vador." Cyborg commented.

" Robin, don't call me again. I don't wanna have to get physical with you. Don't test me." Batman said sternly, and the call ended. Cyborg bursted out laughing, falling to the floor.

Beastboy walked into the common room, Raven's curls bouncing along.

"What did you do?" Robin asked Beastboy.

"I gave Raven a make-over."

All of a sudden Beastboy was slammed to the ground by a green ram.

"What was that for?" Beastboy asked, as he tried to fix the curls as they cascaded down her back, messing up the do.

"Change me back NOW." Raven demanded.

"No. I'm going out. " Beastboy puckered Ravens lips and flew out the door.

* * *

Beastboy walked down the street, unaware of the guys drooling over him. Although one guy had enough balls to ask her out, though Raven as in Beastboy slapped him across the face with his purse, and flipped her hair like they do in the movies before walking off.

When Beastboy returned home, he was devistated (I think that how you spell it, whatever) at what Raven did to his face. He looked like a goth boy! He was wearing MAKE-UP!

"Raven, what did you DO to me!" Beastboy asked, looking himself up and down.

"i GAVE A MAKE OVER!" Raven said, mimicking his early words.

"You wanna play like that? I'm gonna rot your brains with TV, play video games, and use all my emotions." Beastboy said, narrowing 'her' eyes.

"Mk." Raven shrugged 'his' shoulders, and turned for the kitchen. After a while, Beastboy got so sick of hearing Raven crunch that- He stood up looking at what Raven was eating when his eyes widened. A shock of black energy put out the light bulb, but Beastboy didn't care.

Raven, was eating bacon,some chicken, and non tofu eggs.

"Thats really fucked up Raven. Thats fucked up." Beastboy said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Psh, you weren't gonna do it. Someone had too." Cyborg said, studying Robins Bo staff.

"Be careful with that." Robin said, Starfire's eyes glowing green for a second.

Cyborg rolled his eyes under Robin's mask.

"Puh-Leeze."

"You should check on Star, she hasn't woken up yet. Cyborg sprang up, and raced to his bedroom. Sure enough Star was laying there, not moving.

"SHE MESSED WITH MY PLUG!" Cyborg screamed, desperately trying to fix it so his body would wake up.

Once he fixed it, Starfire woke to life.

"Wow, that was like I was in a coma!" Starfire said, her eyes wide.

At that moment Batman called.

"You know Robin, I didn't like your attitude earlier today." Batman said,causing the real Robin to raise his eyebrows. Cyborg traveled to a different hall.

"Well, sucks for you." Cyborg said, grinning once they were out of sight.

Batman growled at him. He GROWLED at him.

"Boy Wonder, you just fucked up."Batman said before ending the call.

It was chaos in the Titans tower.

Starfire kept shooting cyber bullets everywhere, Cyborg was enjoying the feeling of being fully human, Beastboy was using as much as his emotions could handle, Raven kept eating meat, and Robin was enjoying having super powers.

Until, it all stopped, because they were back in their regular bodies again.


	8. Tired

**Behind The Mask: Season 1 Episode 8: Tired**

* * *

Cyborg lays on the couch with dark circles under his eyes, staring aimlessly at the wall.

He is listening to yet another arguement between Beastboy and Raven, and it has grown tiresome.

"Why are you so BORING Raven?! " Beastboy complained, slumping as he glared at Raven.

" Maybe I am boring. And because you tried to MANHANDLE me!" Raven protested.

" Manhandle you! I was the floor monster! I captured you and you couldn't get out!" Beastboy scoffed.

They just kept going back and forth, and Cyborg groaned and slumped off the couch, shaking his head. Momentarily, Raven and Beastboy turned their heads, finally acknowledging that he was there.

"You guys just can't get along, can you?" Cyborg said, making sure the annoyance was audible in his voice.

"Gee, how'd I give it away?" Raven asked, her voice filled with Sarcasm. She recieved a glare from Beastboy.

"Whatever. Just, whatever." Cyborg waved it off, walking toward his room.

Cyborg massaged his temples. If only he can find out how Raven and Beastboy could get along-

The alarm sounded. He quickly walked to the living room where Robin already was looming over the computer, typing in full concentration.

"Ding Dong Daddy." Robin muttered, stifling a groan.

* * *

The man sat in his car, shooting his little ray thingie at pigeons, each one cawing before falling face flat on the ground , some of them breaking a bone.

"Well if it isn't the titans," Ding Dong Daddy grimaced at them before shooting them with his ray gun. Four of the titans fell to the ground, glaring at the criminal who now made their powers inactive for about a week. Robin was the only one still standing, since he had no powers.

He had skills.

And with that, he jumped on the car, and kicked the villain in the head. He snatched the ray gun, and smashed it too pieces with his staff.

* * *

The titans were thankful that Cyborg had brought the T-car with them or it would have been a difficult journey back to the tower.

Cyborg retreated to his room to work. He intended to create something that could possibly make Beastboy and Raven stopped fighting, when he finally had an idea.

* * *

After two hours of meditation while sitting on her floor, Raven walked to bed, sleep deprived, and flopped onto it. As soon as she hit the covers, her eyes were shut before she had time to think.

Beastboy however, stayed up late playing video games until about 1 o' clock in the morning when he finally decided to go to bed.

**Morning**

Raven woke up sitting. She angled herself to get comfortable, only to find out she didn't have that much room to move. She groaned in frustration, and finally opened her eyes.

In front of her was another seat, and beside her also. Next to her was a window. That's when it hit her.

She was on a plane. Next to her someone else woke up to the rude wake up call. Turns out that person was Beastboy. It took him a couple of seconds to register the thought that he was on a plane, and he jumped when it hit him.

"Dude, where are we?" He turned to Raven with a worried expression on his face.

"Like I know!" She shouted, unbuckling her seatbelt. When she stood up, the plane jerked back, throwing her against her seat.

"Seatbelt." Beastboy pointed to his seatbelt, still fastened. She rolled her eyes and continued to get up when another thing hit her- why would the plane jerk like that?

She went to the side of the plane and looked out the window.

Inside the engine, some bird is caught in it, and it wasn't a pretty sight. She stumbled backward shaking her head.

They had no powers at the moment.

The plane was going to crash.

They are out in the middle of nowhere, and right above the ocean.

She ran toward the cockpit, only to find that there was no captain. How could that be? She ran towards Beastboy, who was massaging his temples. He was already stressed.

"We're going to crash, there is no captain." Raven said. Beastboy stopped massaging his temples momentarily to look over at Raven with a pained expression.

"WHAT?"He asked, something in his stomach did not feel right.

"We have to get out. NOW." Raven said before traveling to the other side of the plane, opening the emergency door. A gush of wind entered and almost knocked her off her feet, but she was able to manage. She pointed at the door, and Beastboy got up uneasily and walked up to it. He looked down, and saw water...miles and miles of water, plus, they were up in a very high height.

"You know Raven why don't you go first I'm not really feelin' it." Beastboy said, turning even more colorful. But before he could scooch over for Raven to go, Raven had pushed him off the plane. Then Raven jumped.

She fell into the ocean, water swallowing her. She floated a little, then started to swim as fast as she could,then right before she could reach the surface, some yellow thing blocked her. She pressed on it, trying to move it, but she couldn't. Her lungs burned for air. Her cloak was making her drift away, she couldn't hold on much longer. Then someone grabbed a fistful of her violet hair and pulled her up top. It was Beastboy. She sucked in a gulp of air while Beastboy grabbed her waist and dragged her inside the little yellow raft. It was a circle one, big enough for about thirty people. She coughed up some water then looked up at Beastboy. He had a frown on his face, his hair all wet and damp as it stuck to his skin.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and caught up with her breath, coughing every once in a while.

She looked over to the left, and saw a half a mile away the plane had crashed.

It was silent, as they looked at the floor or whatever that was surrounding them.

They had no food.

No water.

And was floating in an inflatable raft.

Awesome.

* * *

Cyborg whistled into the living room, making his morning bacon.

"Hey Cy, where's Raven and BB?" Robin strolled in, asking while he made his eggs.

'Oh. BB Still's sleeping and Raven, went to check by this morning and she told me she was meditating. " Cyborg lied. Luckily it sold.

"MM. Okay." Robin shrugged it off and continued to make his eggs.

The truth was, Raven and Beastboy was in Cyborg's room, sleeping in beds, trying to survive a simulation.

* * *

Beastboy and Raven float aimlessly over the ocean silently.

"So..." Beastboy said, attempting to make conversation.

"It could be worse." Beastboy reasoned. Raven gave a single nod before returning to an empty state.

The silence bored Beastboy out of his mind, so he laid down and closed his eyes.

"What're you doing?" Raven asked Beastboy. He gave a small smile.

"Making movies in my head." He answered without opening his eyes.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, but kept silent.

Wait, It's quiet.

She got in cross-legged poisition, closed her eyes and begun to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. " She chanted. Beastboy opened one eye and glared at her.

"Wow, you really are boring." Beastboy scoffed.

"Says the one who spends his time making movies in his head." Raven mused.

"Only 'cause I'm bored."Beastboy defended himself.

"Bored? We just survived a plane crash less than an hour ago, we're on a yellow inflatable floatie, we have no food and water, and your _bored?"_ Raven shook her head dissaprovingly.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"NO! I'm not putting it in anyway! IT IS WHAT IT IS BEASTBOY!" Raven shouted at him, cutting him off.

"You should talk!Your MEDITATING!"Beastboy argued back.

"Well at least I'm doing something to help calm me down. You know I HAVE to meditate."Raven defended.

"OH! So what do you want me to do? Get some food and crap so we can live while you sit there in lotus position chanting three words over and over?"His voice was full of sarcasm. Raven merely shook her head.

"Out of anyone, I'm stuck with him?"She muttered, but Beastboy caught the words, and clenched his fists, turned away from her, insulting her with hurtful and unintelligible words.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"Starfire and Robin shouted,causing Cyborg to step back a bit.

"I just want them to stop arguing,"Cyborg reasoned. Robin looked at Starfire warily.

"Come on, you know you want this,"Cyborg said grinning.

"Fine. But on one condition, you have to let us watch what they're doing." Robin comprised.

"BOO YAH!" Cyborg screamed with joy and ran down the hall to his room.

* * *

It was getting dark.

It's been a few hours on that raft.

They were hungry.

Beastboy rolled over his side of the raft, becoming restless. Raven was still meditating. He rolled over again, sighing awfully loud, Raven continued to ignore. This time, he continued to roll over and sighed as loud as he could.

"What do you want Beastboy?" Raven asked annoyed.

"I'm hungry."

"Not my problem." Raven replied. Beastboy groaned and sat up, and looked around. Miles and miles of salt water,The yellow raft floating aimlessly, sunseting.

He dug in the pockets of the raft, searching for anything. He finally reached something and emptied the pockets contents.

Out came two Skittle packs, not expired, and a nursing kit, a repair kit, and a bailer, his green eyes widened at the family size Skittle packs. Raven must've heard 'cause she was by his side in a second .

We should save it for later BB,"Raven suggested.

_Taste the Rainbow._

"Yeah, sure." Beastboy agreed.

_Taste the Rainbow._

"Put'em back, Beastboy." Raven said.

"M'kay."

Only none of them reached to put it back.

_Taste The Rainbow._

Raven licked her lips.

**Taste the Rainbow.**

Raven stared at Beastboy, her eyes begging to eat them. but Beastboy shook his head.

Raven slumped on the side of the raft, and sighed.

"Besides, we're still healthy, we can manage." Raven reassured themselves. She pinched the back of her hand, the small lump of skin she pinched immediately dropping back to normal.

"See, healthy. We're okay." She reasoned, curling up into a ball.

Beastboy sighed, and lay down on the raft.

* * *

Raven woke up wet. The sun was shining bright. She sat up, only to realize the raft was flooding. She grabbed the bailer and start bailing out water.

'It's a nice day out ,' She thought.

Her clothes were wet.

She looked at the sleeping Beastboy, for once glad in her life that Beastboy was a late sleeper. She wormed her way out of her leotard, covering up with her wet cloak. She put her leotard in the center of the raft, where it was dry. She bailed away as it dried, and finally found the hole. She got some super glue from the raft repair package, and fixed it, and put her leotard back on. She pinched the back of hr took a little slower than last time, but she was all good.

She let her cloak dry next, and when that was dry, she decided to wake Beastboy.

Beastboy stirred before he opened his eyes

"Whatttt." He groaned.

"Dry off your clothes." Raven ordered.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"I have no intention of looking at your body while you dry up. It's better to be safe than sorry." Raven reasoned. He sat up and tugged at his spandex.

"I'll look away if it helps. Next time you just better get up early and do it." Raven shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way, trying to make herself interested in the things that are swimming in the ocean.

Beastboy sighed.

* * *

Robin yawned as he slipped into the hallways in his PJ'S. His Pj's are like his oufit only with mostly red with yellow stripes.

"Hook it up Cyborg." He said as soon as he'd seen Cyborg in the kitchen. Cyborg nodded and took one last piece of bacon before moving a high-tech computer into the living room, and hooking it up to the TV.

The TV showed Raven studying some fish swimming in the ocean hungrily, subconsciously licking her lips. Beastboy however, was fumbling with a pack of skittles. But what was funny about it, he was wearing Raven's cloak, and his clothes lay in the center of the raft drying.

"Why does Beastboy have no clothes on? Why is he wearing Raven's cloak?" Robin asked, stifling a giggle.

"Earlier they decided to dry their clothes since the sun was out. As usual, Raven dried her clothes earlier (thank God,) and Beastboy's drying his off." Cyborg answered.

"Maybe you should put some food for them friend Cyborg."Starfire glided in, unbraiding her hair.

"Naw, they got Skittles. When it gets serious I'll put food in there."Cyborg shrugged.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Beastboy said. his mouth was becoming dry, devouring the Skittles with his eyes.

He opened it and poured half of it into his mouth, chewing carefully to savour the taste until Raven leaped onto his back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?THAT WAS OUR ONLY FOOD!"Raven screamed, staring at the open pack of Skittles.

Beastboy rolled on his stomach, away from her.

"I couldn't help myself."Beastboy offered lamely. Raven scoffed.

"Out of anyone, I would think you would have more skill in survival."Raven sneered.

"I don't know why you would think that since it is me we're talking about."Beastboy said as he sucked on his Skittles.

Raven groaned and went back to her spot, meditating.

It's been a few hours.

It's sprinkling. Raven sat in the corner curled up in a ball, ready for the second nught on the 's same, except on the other side.

They eventually fell asleep, only in the morning to be woken up by a puddle of water in their raft.

They dried their clothes, only Beastboy had to look away till she at least had her cloak covering her. They bailed water out the raft. They ate some Skittles, but Beastboy had less since he ate a whole bunch yeturday. Then it was just quiet.

"Wanna tell stories?"Beastboy suggested. Raven thought for a minute. She usually would have said an automatic no, but she meditated all day yesturday.

"Sure."She agreed.

Beastboy started to tell astory about zombie slaying, but Raven was really focusing on a fish that just flopped into the raft. Mid-story,a fish had slapped Beastboy on the cheek. Then they heard sort of splashing/trickling noise, so they turned their heads see a whole bunch of flying fish.

Some flopped onto the raft, some slapped at them. Raven got on her knees and to catch them.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy asked, staring at her incredulously.

"THIS COULD BE FOOD!"Raven screamed over the noise.

"FOOD!?DUDE, I'VE BEEN MOST OF THOSE ANIMALS!" Beastboy argued.

"YOU'VE EVER BEEN A WHALE?"Raven yelled.

"YES!"

"WHALES EAT FISH!" She tossed a fish at Beastboy's lap. He stared down on it, watching 's mouth fall open, it's eyes, watching it flop around helplessly. His stomach turned he grimaced at it. He picked it up between his middle finger and his thumb, about to throw it back into the ocean.

"Don't you dare,"Raven turned around and gave him a syern expression. He dropped it, but it still flopped around in the raft.

Just then the sky darkened, and rain start pouring like a waterfall.

"Great , just great."Beastboy muttered, while Raven gawked at the sky.

But it wasn't the sky.

It was a whale.

A huge, humpback whale.

It jumped back into the ocean, splashing waves of water on their raft. Then it came back up again, rising in the air towards them It opened it huge mouth, seeming about to swallow them.

Raven and Beastboy screamed at the top of their lungs, paddling away with their arms hurriedly. It did little to get out of the whale's way. When it rose above their raft, water blanketed them, They hugged each other and clenched their teeth in total fear. It finally fell back into the water, sending a wave of water on their raft, flipping them vet and getting them lost under water for a second. When they reached the surface, they swam to each other. They saw the raft cruising along the sea, and they swam as fast as they can to it. Once they emptied it of salt water, they hopped in, only to find it empty, nothing was in there.

Raven peeked out of the raft, seeing the whale past by quickly. She sighed.

"So, thats it." She sighed and slumped.

Later that night, Raven was looking out of the raft, watching the ocean. It glowed a turquoise or baby-blue, she watched it for a while before she fell asleep.

* * *

Cyborg giggled, Starfire pursed her lips.

"Perhaps take them to a healthy island friend Cyborg?"Starfire offered. Cyborg shrugged.

"Sure, why not."He said.

* * *

When Beastboy woke up, he spooted an island, he was wet, so he wiggled out of his clothes and took off Raven's cloak and put it on him. Then, he woke up Raven.

"There's an island,"He said pointing to it. Raven sat up and saw trees.

Trees with fruit. That's when she rralized how dry her mouth was, how hungry she was. She instinctedly started paddling near the island.

"Raven."

She ignored Beastboy and kept paddling.

"Raven..."

His voice got more urgent, but she just ignored.

"Raven!" Beastboy shook her shoulders and pulled her away.

"What!"She yelled.

"Look around."Beastboy said.

She looked around, there were about three sharks circling them about 10 ft. away.

"How-"The words died on her lips when she saw the back of her hand. She had pinched it so much, her skin was so dry, it cracked and started bleeding, and she was paddling with that hand.

Oh.

She visibly paled, and sat down on the raft, watching the sharks.

"Is there any chance your powers came back?"Raven said coldly.

"No."He said plainly. Raven nodded silently, then broke down in tears.

"It's okay Raven, we'll find a way out." She sniffled and nodded.

"Your right."She turned around and started paddling again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Beastboy asked her, trying to pull her away from the edge.

"It's now or never,"Raven reasoned. Beastboy helped paddle, and they paddled right past the shark, but it was following them. They were very near the islanx, but the shark took a big bite out of the raft causing them having to swim. Eventually, they got on the island. They were panting as they washed up on the shore.

Raven got up, and started for the trees. They held bananas.

That sounded so heavenly.

* * *

They sat on the sand, eating bananas. Thry got them down by throwing coconuts at the that were flying by, then throwing the injured birds at the bananas to knock them down. After they killed their hunger, they just sat there, staring T the pieces of the raft that were left behind.

"Thanks." Raven said, after she took a bite of her banana.

"About what?"Beastboy asked, playing with two sticks.

"For warning me and everything."Raven flashed a small smile before going back to banana.

"Do you think they'll find us?"Beastboy asked.

Raven shrugged.

"Am I still your friend?"Beastboy asked. He to has noticed they have been in fights lately.

Raven nodded.

"Yeah."


	9. Redo It

**Behind The Mask Season 1 Episode 9: Redo It**

Raven was highly annoyed for the pass few days. Not because of Beastboy (Shockingly), it was because of the last three books she read.

Girlwood, by Claire Dean,

Fanboy and Gothgirl by Barry Lyga,

and As Dead As It Gets by Katie Alender.

She was not pleased with the endings. She exited her room and into the basement. She set three comfortable looking chairs in the middle. Tuen she made her way to the door, about to exit.

"Where ya goin' Rae?" Beastboy asked. He was up late, playing Mega Monkeys 4.

"Out." She said, closing the door behind her. Something was suspicious about Raven she wasn't telling anyone- and he was gonna find out.

* * *

Katie Alender woke up filled with discomfort- only to realize she was tied to a chair tghtly. She tried to wiggle herself out of it, but only to be warned that if her chair wobbles one more time, she will fall on her face. She stops and looks around her panick rising. She was in a completely white room, along with another grown woman and a grown man.

They to woke up with discomfort. The other woman freaked when she opened her eyes, causing her to fall backwards in her chair. The man woke up and groaned, shifting in his seat and looking around. The woman who had fallen was enveloped in black energy and levitated to the right position in her seat again.

"Do you know why you guys are here?" A voice said. The voice sounded like a girl in her teens, kind of familiar, but Katie could not place it.

A raven hopped in front of the confused three, then it transformed into a person in a dark blue cloak. She had almost grey skin and piercing amethyst eyes.

"Do you?" She ordered once again. Then it became clear. This girl was Raven from the Teen Titans. So what was she doing kidnapping people? The three shook their heads, trembling at what Raven's capable to do.

"Here's a fact- all of you guys are book writers and have written books I have read." The three shiver in their seats.

"Here's another fact- you guys write horrible books." Raven spat. She then pulled three books from under her cloak. She took off their hood to reveal her glare. She walked by Katie Alender and threw the book in her lap. She walked by Claire Dean ( The other Woman) and threw the book as hard as she could on the floor. Then went by Barry Lyga ( The Man) and dropped the book, and kicked it too his feet.

"Let me tell you the problem with your book, Katie. You had a fantastic ending, but unfortunately, my favorite character died, and that's what brought you here." She glared at Katie Alender, then went to Claire Dean.

"Your book didn't even have an ending, so your going to finish that."Raven rolled her eyes at Claire.

"I don't like the way you ended it, so we're gonna fix that." She spat at Barry, whos face turned into a frown.

* * *

**A/N This is part 1. I will update when I get a review. I thought this was pretty good so far.**

**I do not own Teen Titans Barry Lyga's Claire Deans, or Katie Alenders books. :)**


	10. Redo it Part 2

Raven spent all her time in the basement now. Right now, she was reading while the three kidnapped book writers , she is making them re-write it until she is pleased with how the book turned out. She kept them healthy, fed them three times a day with a complete meal, and only made them eat tofu if they were bad. Like, how Katie Alender was currently eating tofu because she had purposely disturbed Raven's meditating by rocking back and forth on her chair, humming.

"Done!" Claire Dean said, dropping her pencil on the table the three book writers shared. She had a small smile on her face, Raven wasn't a terrifying kidnapper, other than the kidnapping part, things were going okay. Kind of.

Raven glided and picked up four pages written by Claire Dean, sat down and started reading. Claire Dean waited anxiously for her response, and just stuffed her mouth with chicken. Katie whined and stuffed her tofu in her mouth, staring longingly at Claire's and Barry full plates filled with chicken, fettucini alfredo, and lasagna that Raven had bought from Olive Garden.

"Claire." Raven deadpanned, staring Claire right in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Your's was good, but , they're was a few non-professional -book-writer-like errors in this context." Raven stated.

Claire shifted in her seat and frowned.

"I feel like this ending was a bit rushed, plus, the baby part was a bit too cliche for Bree's part. Plus, what about the fact that all the towns people told Polly that they bet Bree couldn't make it for a few hours in the woods by herself with nothing but a jacket and her teddy bear?" Raven asked.

Claire nodded, and was handed back the paper Raven had read.

"Please start over. Barry, how's is yours coming along?"

"I think it's pretty good," Barry said, nodding and giving a nervous smile at Raven, who did not return it.

Raven came up and plucked the papers from Barry's hands, sat down and read.

"Barry, I like this, except the fact that the chick he kissed at the party are an item now, and is only friends with GothGirl. Fix it." Raven handed the papers back to Barry, rolling her eyes.

"Katie, how you doing?" Turning her attention to Katie Alender, who was busy whining over her nasty tofu.

Katie shoved the papers at Raven, causing them to scatter. Raven answered to that by raising her chair with her powers and dropping it back on the ground, as a warning.

"Don't make me give you tofu for two days, Katie."Raven snapped.

Raven collected the papers and read them.

"Katie." She growled.

"I DIDN'T MAKE ELLIOT DIE! JUST LIKE YOU WANTED!" Katie said.

"YEAH, BUT YOU MADE KASEY DIE!"

"Well someone has too!" Katie argued, her voice shaky. Raven took a deep breathe.

* * *

Beastboy went to the kitchen to get his signature tofu sandwitch. But when he opened the refridgerator, he was shocked.

"Where the hell is my-" He muttered looking around, his tofu was gone.


	11. Redo it part 3

His left ear perked up as Raven entered the kitchen. She went to the refridgerator and scoped around before turning to Beastboy.

"You're out of tofu." Raven deadpanned. Beastboy shrugged.

"Someone's just going to have to make me a salad. Plus ,why do you care so much?" Beastboy narrowed his eyes at her, she just shrugged.

"No reason." Raven began to leave the room.

"Wait Rae-"

"Raven." Raven growled.

"Raven, why are you down in the basement so much? And you're meaner than normal." Beastboy muttered that last part.

"No reason." Raven said and walked down the hall, into the basement. Beastboy pursed his lips.

* * *

Raven finally was convinced that all the books now had good endings.

"Okay, so here's how we're gonna do this. You're going to re-publish your books, and not tell anyone about this." Raven said, glaring at each of them.

"You're a Teen Titan, and you're telling us not to say anything because you kidnapped us?" Barry scoffed.

"I did not kidnap you, I was helping you. And since I helped you, the least you can do is give me a 'thank you Raven.'" Raven snapped.

"A thank you?!" Katie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?" Raven asked, her hands on her hips. It turned into a full blown argument, even to the point Claire was hopping in her chair, wanting out.

* * *

All the Titans (except Raven) were in the living room. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing Mega Monkeys 3, Robin was eating a sandwich, and Starfire was playing with Silkie, waiting for her latest Tameran derleygub to be finished baking in her own private oven the Titans had bought for her.

That when they heard a chorus of voices yelling and talking down in the basement.

They all looked at each other, forgetting what ever they were doing and made their way to the basement.

* * *

Robin opened the door and almost fell at what he saw.

Two woman and one man securely but comfortably strapped to a chair, and Raven arguing with them.

"WHAT THE F- IS THIS?"Robin yelled, looking at Raven who was glaring , incredulously.

"It's called fixing stupid books by stupid writers." Raven snapped back, kicking Katie's chair ever so slightly.

"Why are they strapped to chairs?" Starfire asked, hovering above Beastboy's head.

"That doesn't matter." Raven stated.

"Are you planning on letting them go?"Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Raven replied. Beastboy spotted Katie crying while shoving a bar of tofu in her mouth.

"So that's where my tofu went."Beastboy nodded.

Robin walked to the front, facing the annoyed writers.

"How about we forget this ever happened, and let you go, and move on with our lives?"Robin asked.

"No." The three said in unison. Robin glared at Raven with hate and annoyance , which was pretty impressive for a teenage ninja who wears a mask 24/7. Raven just shrugged.

"Cyborg inject them with that new thing you developed." Robin ordered. Cyborg went to the infirmary and came back with three shots full of liquid.

He went to each one and injected them with liquid.

* * *

Katie Alender, Barry Lyga, and Claire Dean stood in the street. They don't remember crap during the last few days. A car that belonged to the Teen Titans sped off into the distance.

"You're on probation for two weeks Raven."Robin ordered, turning to Raven who was in the back seat.


	12. The things fans do

**Behind the mask: Episode 11 Season 1:The Things Fans Do**

* * *

The Teen Titans were walking down the street from an ice cream shop. Raven and Beastboy had oreo ice cream, Starfire had icecream that was dipped in mustard, Robin had a chocolate, while Cyborg had cookie dough.

The world was currently peaceful, that is until his right ear peeked up. He turned around, but nothing was there.

"Do you guys hear that?" He turned to Raven, who was reading a book she took with her, while licking her ice cream. Obviously she was so into it, she didn't hear. He turned to the others, who shook their heads.

He heard it again.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked once again.

"Beastboy, lets remember you have heightened senses than all of us. We do not hear it." Robin explained.

"It sounds... dangerous." Beastboy admitted.

"Well, what is the sound?" Robin asked.

But Beastboy was looking behind Robin and Cyborg. Behind them was an army of fangirls.

They were screaming with excitement, holding signs such as ' ','Robin, I'm your biggest fan', and 'Cyborg is a sexy man'. Some of the girls were reaching out for the boys, ready to grope them.

Behind Raven and Starfire, an army of fanboys werr runnibg towards them. They were holding signs such as 'Raven + whatevertheirnameis= FOREVER'. and some posters had a star engulfed in flames that slingshotted into a heart. There were also reaching for the girls.

"RUN!" Shouted Robin, now noticing the two groups He threw a smoke bomb into the ground, and once the smoke cleared out, the only one left was Raven, still engulfed in her book to notice. She didn't hear crap.

"Raven!" They yelled to their friend, who was still reading.

Right there, she was snatched back by one of the fanboys, and before she could respond, the young boy made-out with her. Everything fell silent. Raven stood, shocked and blushing, before she faced the boy, reeled out her fist, and-

She was yanked by one of the other boys, and a small fight broke out, boys trying to claim her as their own. Raven tried to fight back, but as a super hero she could not harm the citizens, plus there was too many of them.

Beastboy swooped in too save her, but one of the fangirls yanked him, and he was never seen again.

Starfire wasn't so lucky either. One of the boys came and yanked her by the hair, and snipped a lock of her hair off.

"I GOT IT! YESS!" The boy cried, feeling high and mighty.

Starfire screamed as she clutched her hair, horrified,and was even more horrified when one of the boys snatched her, and dissapeared into the crowd.

"Now it's just us..."Cyborg said as he backed up, along with Robin. One of the fangirls threw herself at Robin, but before she could land on him, Robin whacked her with his Bo Staff, sending her into the wall.

The weird thing about it, is that she was smiling devilishly at him all the way till she hit the wall.

But then, a whole bunch of fangirls threw themselves at him, way to much than he can handle, and that was his downfall.

Cyborg backed up, frowning as he cowered away from the girls.

The girls approached him slowly, grinnong like Cheshire.

"I will personally give you one of my used batteries I use to recharge myself if you leave me alone," Cyborg offered.

"We Want You." One of the girls said in a low, frightening voice. Cyborg shook his head slowly as he backed away.

To add to it, the girl craned her neck slowly while smiling, almost at an 180° pounced on him and he was engulfed in the crowd.

This went on for about 10 minutes, and the crowds finally retreated. The titans were scattered across the street. They all were shaking, curled up in fetal position, and plaqued with kisses. Some had scratches, some had their hair messed up, some had their boots missing and clothes torn.

"I wanna go home." Starfire said in a nervous voice.

* * *

"Friends! I have found this wonderful site! I wish to share with you!"Starfire said cheerfully.

The Teen Titans were gathered in the living room, and Starfire would not let them leave.

"This site I have found is called Fanfiction! It is a place where fan's write the fiction about people! They write the stories of us too! Did you know that?"Starfire asked, a big smile on her face.

Beastboy stood up an attempted to walk out the room, but Starfire screamed at him with anger, and he was forced to sit through it. Raven pulled up her hood. They both have been on this site before, due to curiosity. And what they found was rather humiliating and embarrassing.

"I will read the shots of one to you."Starfire said, beaming.

As Starfire started, they noticed the story was Robstar. Beastboy and Raven sighed. They oth know that Bbrae and Robstar are one of the biggest ships in their team that the fans had made up. Robin blushed during the whole thing, Cyborg and Beastboy was laughing, while Starfire was confused, she did not remember doing the things the story said.

Once she was finished she scrolled down the stories, till she spotted one that spiked her interest.

"Ooo! A lemon! I never read a lemon before!"Starfire said, and picked it before reading the summary.

The titans paled.

"Beastboy lay on the silken sheets he convinced Raven to buy." Starfire read.

Dammit, a Bbrae lemon.

After that first sentence The window shattered and fell into the ocean, due to Raven's power. She tucked on her hood, glad it was up. Beastboy jumped to his feet, running to Starfire screaming 'NOOO' with urgency. Starfire merely pushed him out of the way and continued to read.

"Raven leaped on him,and kissed him with passion. He reversed it so that he loomed over her, and ripped her shirt off to expose-" The computer spazzed out and the screen cracked, making Starfire read no longer, also due to Raven's powers.

Raven got up and opened a portal to her room.

After Raven left, Cyborg and Robin broke into laughter they've been holding that whole time.

"Beastboy!I didn't know you did such things with Raven!"Starfire said,obviously displeased.

Beastboy was currently crying on the floor, thinking what Raven would do to him. And of major embarrassment.

That just made Robin abd Cyborg laugh harder.

**Beastboy has requested that at the end of this episode we share a message to the fans:**

**Dear fans,**

**Never, Ever, Ever embarrass me like that again. Please do all your fangirling somewhere else, and please do not bombard us like those girls. Me and RAVEN will NEVER get together.**

**Message from the producers:**

**Bbrae FOREVER !**


	13. Valentine's Special

**Behind The Mask: Season 1 Episode 12: Valentine's day special ;)**

* * *

"Titans Go!" The Teen Titans were fighting Control Freak.

"Boom!" Control Freak shouted, pointing to a stand full of gummy bears and gummyworms and pressing a button, bringing them to life and start attacking the titans with a skittle packet they had found and opened. Beastboy happily took control of destroying the candy army, scooping them up and enjoying their puny screams for help as they go down his throat.

"Boom!" Control freak yelled once again, bringing the clothes too life. The baby clothes, the teenage clothes, the adult clothes, and even some bras and underwear to life as they flopped towards the titans. The titans didn't really wanna touch them, so they just avoided them. Besides they were slow , and all they did was flop towards them. Then Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy chased Control Freak into the electronics isle of the Walmart.

Control Freak had them right where he wanted them in- in front of all the movies. So he pressed the button, zapping them.

"BOOM!" Was the last thing they heard before dissappearing into blackness.

* * *

**The****_ Adventures in _**_**Littlest Pet Shop**_

The four titans dropped into a land, and the first thing they saw was four puppies staring eagerly at them with freakishly huge eyes.

"RUFF!" Shouted one of the puppies.

Starfire happily took the dog in her arms and rocked it like it was a baby child.

"Awww! Perhaps Silkie can have the best friend! THEN I'LL HAVE TWO LITTLE BUMGORFS!" Starfire happily suggested, but the other four titans just stared at her in that Starfire-Hell-No-It's-Going-to-eat-our-stuff-and-then-if-it-does,-I'm-going-to-murder-it-and-tell-you-it-got-hit-by-a-car-Because-I-already-deal-with-Silkie look.

"Fine.." Starfire unhappily put the dog back down as it ran away. They walked down the hill they were on, only too meet more animals.

A cow with freakishly huge eyes, a penguin with freakishly huge eyes, a cat with freakishly huge eyes,a parrot with freakishly huge eyes, a whale with freakishly huge eyes, a fish with freakishly huge eyes, a turtle with freakishly huge eyes...etc.

"I feel like Pocahontas." Raven stated. After a while of just looking at animals with freakishly huge eyes,Robin decided to speak.

"Beastboy, maybe if you can turn into an animal and ask them how we can possibly get back home?" Beastboy sighed.

"Fine."

He morphed into a cat and pranced over to the nearest animal like the other animals were doing. He asked, only to have the deer( the animal he was talking too) bite him on the neck. He hissed at him and scratched at him, and the deer bleated angrily at him, and bit him again. This time he bit the deers ear. Then a dog and a horse pranced over, jumping into the fight. The horse had tried to stomp on him on all fours, and the dog bit his neck and shook him as if he were a toy. They kept bleating, barking at neighing at him, saying the same thing over and over.

Beastboy whined in cat form, the sound a cat would make if it were dying.( I know this because in real life my dog had gotten loose when we were walking him and caught a cat, and he shook it like a toy right in front of me until it died. Believe me, I tried saving it.) Starfire screamed with fear and glided over, and killed the dog with her lazer eyes. It's blood splattered all over the grass. The other three animals took off running.

After a few moments of shock, Starfire asked what had happened.

"They said that they were jumping me because I didn't have freakishly huge eyes so they thought I was a terrerist or something." Beastboy admitted. A few more moments of more shock, only too be interrupted when they heard a _Psst_ sound.

Raven looked down too see a cat pissing on her cloak, it's big eyes staring right at her as if saying,_ " Sorry, But I'm going to piss on your cloak. But I'll let you look into my eyes if you let me do it. You know they're cute._ In under five seconds, Raven screamed "EWW!" And kicked the cat as hard as she could into the ocean, where out of no where, a whale with Freakishly huge eyes opened it's huge mouth and ate it.

Now they were really in shock.

A few moments later, a bloody cat head landed right in front of them, it's huge eyes still open. It happened to be the cat that Raven had kicked into the ocean. Starfire and Raven screamed at the top of their lungs, Beastboy threw up and Robin cried.

A few seconds later, they dissappeared again, into darkness.

* * *

**_THE CONJURING_**

Starfire and Raven landed inside a house, but to be exact, inside a lit hallway. They got up to find a scared/frightened 7 year old backing away from them with wide eyes.

"It is OK, we are friends, not here to hurt you." Starfire reassured, and the girl seemed to calm down. The girl whipped her head around and the hallways were cut off of any light. The girl ran into a room out of fear, which Raven and Starfire followed. The girl looked around and suddenly the door clamped shut.

She banged on the door, screaming for help, and so did Raven and Starfire, when they heard a creaking noise. They whipped their head arounds to see the sight of a mad uglies girl combing a creepy doll's hair, rocking in the chair. They shrank back, and the doll slowly looked around to see the girls. Starfre lost it and flew up and obliterated it with her eyes. At that, the lady stopped rocking in the chair. She dissappeared when they looked away, but the chair turned to face them, then began to shake. Starfire also obliterated the chair.

* * *

Beastboy appearred in front of a huge house, holding a gun, in a cop suit.

"Watha-!" He had shot the door open, and ran inside the house unwillingly. He ran down the basement, where three other men and one woman were telling a freaky looking woman to stop doing whatever. The chair started to rasie and the woman was like "DIE DIE DIE" So out of fear, Beastboy shot the woman four times.

They dissappearred into another movie after that.

* * *

_**Sinbad: The legend of the seven Seas**_

Three of the titans appeared on a boat in different clothing.

Raven had a low v blue shirt on with a light purple sash on her waist and black pants, while Beastboy had on a weird looking old shirt on him, and purple baggy pants with boots on. Robin also had on the same attire, except he didn't have a shirt.

Raven was Marina, Beastboy was Sinbad, and Robin was a crew member. He was perching on the sail.

Out of nowhere, they heard singing.

"What is that sound?" Beastboy shushed her and Raven glared at him. They saw three water-girl-like figures, one of them matching Starfires description, so Starfire must be one of them. Starfire is a Siren.

"Sinbad, I-" Raven was cut off by a dog, barking. She ran over to where the dog were barking and saw the water figures swimming around the ship, they both cast freaky smiles at them.

"Sirens," Raven muttered. The crew started to reach out to them, looking at them with curiosity as they sang. Raven walked back to Beastboy, who was slumping on the wheel of the ship.

"Sinbad, I-" She was interrupted yet again when the ship lurched from side to side viciously. Yet Beastboy still looked like he was off in dreamland.

"SINBAD!" Raven shouted, waving her hand in front of her face. She turned to the crew.

"Jim? Lee?" She asked, but the crew members swooned lovesick to the music. One of the crew members even went so far as too take off his shirt and shout

"COME AND GET IT LADIES!" Although no one came.

"Cal?" Raven turned to another one, sitting on the deck.

"Come with me, we'll speak of love." He said. Raven grimaced and ignored him. Robin came swooping in out of nowhere and blew a kiss to one of the Sirens, Starfire. Unfortanetly his face met with a pole.

"Who's bad? Sinbad." Beastboy all of a sudden said, still looking lovesick.

Raven scoffed.

"Ugh, Men." She said, grimacing at Beastboy. The ship them started towards rocks, and it was going to crashland on it. Upon the rocks, the three Sirens sang to them, luring them over. So Raven, pushed Beastboy off and started to control the ship herself. The Sirens raised from the water, in front of the crew members, who walked and reached out to them , all lovesick. As if permission granted, they swooped inside the ship, bringing water with them. The crew members got up from being spread out on the floor by the water, and trampoled over each other shouting 'Mine' and 'I saw them first!'.

Raven looked at the dog and the dog looked at Raven worriedly. In response, Raven grabbed a piece of rope by him and put it in the dog's mouth.

"GRAB THE DECK, NOW!" She commanded. The dog went racing over and rounded the crew and pulling them, trapping them around the pole, but they still made kissy noises and lovesick faces at the Singing Sirens.

Raven smiled in victory, only to see Robin once again swoop in, saying' I'm open, 'i'm open.'

"I love you." Robin said, peering down at a Siren, Starfire, in the water. Starfire came up to him and grabbed his face and kissed it, slowly dragging him into the water. Raven grabbed the rope and threw it over the sail, and swooped and hooked Robin, too pull him back out before he drowned.

Another Siren came towards Beastboy, who, was still slumping on the wheel, off in dreamland. His ears perked up at the sound of the Siren, and he followed it to the edge of the ship.

"SPIKE, GET SINBAD!" She yelled. Spike barked back, and bit Beastboy's butt. Beastboy yelped as he was dragged back onto the ship. He lurched forward, right in front of another Siren.

The Siren grabbed his face and sucked face with him, which he happily obliged. Raven groaned and rolled her eyes, and the ship bumped another ship, causing that other ship to fall down a rocky waterfall. Then they started going down it too.

Raven was tossed from her spot controlling the wheel of the ship, right onto Beastboy, causing the Siren to go away. They landed lips on lips, and Beastboy started kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her, no matter how much she tugged on his shirt, so eventually, she punched him off of her, and he landed on the ground.

She wiped her lips and glared at Beastboy, who was still off in dreamland. She looked up and she saw a whole bunch of rocks in their path, so she steered it right out of where the Sirens could go.

* * *

They dissappeared again, and arrived back into the store, confused. Beastboy didn't seem to remember anything about the kiss, seeing as he wasn't avoiding eye contact with Raven or wasn't blushing or stuttering. He probably snapped out of that trance the Sirens put him in. Starfire was no longer a Siren anymore either, and niehter did they remember, only Raven remembered, to which she happily did not tell.

"Okay guys, I took Control Freak down and managed to bring you back. Your welcome." Cyborg said, smiling proudly.

"Thank God. I have a major headache." Beastboy whined.


End file.
